


Instinct

by daretoliveforever



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daretoliveforever/pseuds/daretoliveforever
Summary: Ryuu saves Iori at a young age. Together they work to better the star they call home.But then war breaks out between Bestia and Lama.-Based on星巡りの観測者





	1. Beginnings

“Leave me alone!” a child’s voice screams.

The sounded echoed through the thick forests canopy, nearly masked by the rustling leaves in the warm breeze.

Following the small frightened voice, the wolf was brought to a clearing in the forest. In the clearing was a small boy, no older than 11, with dirty clothing, dark locks of hair like the deepest lake of water, and small beast ears atop his head. The boy was surrounded by several larger men, one holding the child by the collar of the child’s dirty smock. The men laughed at the boys thrashing, in his feeble attempts of escape.

“Let me go!” the boy screamed again.

The men did not. They continued to threaten the child, some going as far as pulling the ears atop the boys head.

“You’re a beast aren’t you?” one man jeers. “A weak beast by the looks of it.”

The men laughed.

The wolf could see the boys shoulders sag in defeat. He could see the boy resign himself to the harsh words and physical harm the men were inflicting upon him.

“You may have a beasts ears, but you are no better then the rest of us.”

The wolf steeped into the clearing of trees where the boy was being held. The men hadn’t noticed him yet. It was as if he was hunting for prey.

However, the boy noticed. His small cat like ears flicking up at the small sounds the wolf had made.

He could see the child’s tear filled eyes. They were begging the wolf to save him.

“What makes you think you’re better than the rest of us?” the wolf spoke loudly beneath the rustling leaves.

The men jumped, dropping the boy to the ground as they turned and faced the wolf.

Their colored paled when they saw the large beast before them. For men who picked fights with small children, they turned and fled the quickly when they realized the beast before them posed an actual threat.

Sniffling brought he wolfs attention back the the child collapsed on the ground.

“Are you alright?” He asked “They didn’t hurt you did they?”

The boys shock his head, his dark locks of hair concealing his tear streaked face.

“Sorry… I’m sorry.” the boy began mumbling.

The wolf steeped closer to the child, slowly so he wouldn’t frighten him. He knelt down before the child, gently tilting the boys face upwards.

“You have nothing to apologize for. You did nothing wrong” he soothed in a gentle voice.

“They’re right you know… I may have beast ears, but I am nothing.”

The boys words hurt the wolf. A child so young believing the harmful words of a stranger.

“What is your name?” the wolf asked.

The boy wiped the corners of his eyes, smearing mud across his delicate cheekbones.

“I’m called Iori.” the boy, Iori, murmured quietly.

The wolf smiled down at Iori. He knew at that moment that this young boy would be important to him. A small child, who has been shown such harm and hateful words, looking up at a man three times his size with glistening eyes.

“Well, Iori, how would you like to become strong?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got to thinking about this AU... and I just really love it. They all look so good!! I also thought about how I never really see any Ryuu/Iori stories... which is a shame. So I'm fixing that.
> 
> Kind words are always appreciated... comments are my best motivator. 
> 
> I pretty much have this all planned out (Nothing like wasting time while I'm at work lol)... So hopefully I can keep with this story. Multi-chapter works scare me since i always worry i won't finish them. I'll do my best!!
> 
> Anyways, since this is before the AU makes it into the game, there's probably gonna be A LOT of differences... 
> 
> Talk to me on twitter (@kingtsunashi)... I will try to keep story process updates on it... 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this!!


	2. Noises

Under the thick canopy of trees, Iori watched as the wolf strode through the deadened leaves crumbling below his feet. The wolf was unaware of Iori’s presence. Which wasn't surprising. The wolf may have strength to his advantage, but he didn't have Iori sense of hearing.

“Iori” the wolf called out amongst the trees. He hadn't looked up yet to see the man among the swaying branches. “Iori, where did you go?”

Creeping quietly along a thick pine branch, Iori leapt off the tree, hurtling himself towards the wolf.

The plan had been to jump upon the mans back, but as Iori grew closer to the ground, the man turned.

He wasn't afraid of falling. Iori knew the wolf wouldn't allow that to happen. Instead of landing amongst the leaf covered ground, Iori was caught in the mans arms.

“Iori! What were you doing up there?” the wolf asked with laughter interlacing his words

Iori smiled down at the man. He was held no more than a head taller than the man himself, firmly secured in a bracket of thick protective arms.

“Ryuu-san.” Iori grinned

******* **

It had been 7 years since Iori met the wolf known as Ryuu.

At the time, he hadn't realized how important the older beast would be to him. He only knew that this man had protected him. Ultimately saving him from the life he had been living so far.

When Ryuu had asked Iori if he wanted to become strong, Iori’s first instinct was to laugh at the man.

“Why do you laugh?” the wolf had asked, his expression forming into that of confusion.

Iori had scrunched up his dirty face, pulling free from the larger mans grip.

“I can’t be strong. I'm just a kid with cat ears. Compared to you. Compared to those men… I am nothing.” tears once again formed at the corner of his eyes. Iori tried blinking them away, afraid the man judge him for his tears.

“I don’t believe that.” The man began to speak “We are all the same people. We are all born from the same blood. Everyone has their own strengths and weaknesses. You only have to find your strength.”

Iori hesitated. The man that stood before him was nearly three times his own size, bright red clothing adorned his muscular frame, and the deep amber eyes of a wolf peered back at him. For his appearance, this was a man he shouldn't trust. A man that could easily hurt Iori if the notion ever came to him. And yet, Iori felt at ease around him. Something about the man pulled Iori’s attention to him. He showed kindness to someone how he didn't know, someone who meant nothing to him.

“Let me show you the strength that you have hidden inside of you."

Iori could sense the genuineness of the mans pleas. Maybe Iori was tired of being weak. Or maybe he knew this wolf could bring something more to his life than hiding from others.

“Show me.”

******* **

Iori shifted in Ryuu’s grasp until he was seated across large mans broad shoulder, bracing a hand just at the base of the wolf's neck.

It was effortless for Ryuu to carry the smaller beast atop his shoulders. They had been doing so since they were young.

“What were you doing up there?”Ryuu asked once again.

Iori tilted his head down, watching Ryuu stride swiftly through the forest.

“Listening" Iori replied

Ryuu hummed in response. It was just like Iori to provide one word responses. He knew not to push for more of an answer. Iori would continue speaking after carefully choosing his words.

“There's been a strange noise coming from the east. It has been getting more noticeable lately.”

Ryuu tilted his head at Iori’s reply, his eyes peering up at his companion.

“Do you know what's making the noise?” Ryuu asked.

Iori closed his eyes, shaking his head.

“It’s different from all the other noises, I've never heard anything like it. Its… unnerving”

Ryuu looked back at the path before them, contemplating.

The silence stretched between the two beasts. It was a pleasant silence, one they had grown accustomed to; comforting.

The trees began to thin in numbers as the pair approached the more populated area of the forest. Trees gave way to stone buildings and pebbled pathways. A city. People milled about, going from place to place.

Amongst the crowds of people, any outsider could see what distinguished Bestia from all the other stars.

It was well known among the stars that the people of Bestia were born with the blood of beasts. For the lucky few, their beast blood provided them with enhanced characteristics. However, it was uncommon.

Iori was one of those “lucky" few. Ears resembling that of a cats crowned his head, providing him with hearing that surpassed most peoples. It was usefully, but it also came at a cost.

Since beastly traits were uncommon, many people who showed these traits were mistreated. Ryuu called it jealous. Iori believed that now, but growing up, he thought it was disgust. People always looked at Iori strangely whenever they saw his ears. Someone just avoided him, others went as far as to hurt him.

 _ _Just like when I met Ryuu__  Iori thought to himself.

Ryuu attempted to prove people wrong about Iori at the start. He tried to show Iori, and everyone else, that a beasts ears did not change who the person was. It worked for some. Yet the scars proved something else.

It wasn't until Ryuu found Iori curled in a ball, his right ear torn and bleeding, that he decided enough was enough. He later presented Iori with a warm yellow headscarf, clasped together by an ornate pin.

Iori had been wearing the headpiece ever since. He only ever took it off when he was alone with Ryuu.

Crossing through the city, Iori and Ryuu approached a small cottage nestled between a flowing creek and a rocky mountainside.

Home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter feels short... I wasn't sure about ending it here, but I think it's for best... Maybe. 
> 
> The next chapter will go more into Iori and Ryuu's rolls in Bestia, how Iori came to stay with Ryuu, and hopefully much more!
> 
> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!


End file.
